Danny FarFrozen
by Neeko96
Summary: Little Danny was showing off his parents latest invention, a portal to the ghost zone, when he has an accident. After a strange creature emerges Danny suddenly finds himself in the arms of a furry monster, and no idea who he is. AU! It's Frosty Phantom. Rating subject to change in later chapters. -
1. Chapter 1 - Little Halfa

**Okay this story has been stewing in my mind for a while but I had to finish another story before I posted it. I read a story by Cartoonfreakshow and I just had to write something that came to mind because of it. Danny being raised in the ghost zone is a totally awesome idea but I asure anyone who has read Living Spirit that my story will be different. It is very AU as Danny will be 4 at the beginning of this and I had always wanted to do a chibi Danny fic of my very own. I'll talk more about this at the bottom and the conditions for any continuation if you actually like it.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... DP ain't mine.**

**Ch. 1 - Little Halfa**

* * *

"My mommy and daddy are so cool! They build all sorts of blasters and things!" I lead my new friend down the stairs. Her name was Sam and she's in my preschool class!

"Blasters?"

"Yeah." I held up my hand like a gun. "Zap Zap!"

When we entered the lab her face lite up brightly in amazement. "Wow!"

"Yeah!" I then ran over to the wall on the other side. "I even get my own suit!" I held up the black and white hazmat suit to show her. "It was made just for me." I quickly slipped it on and zipped it up. "Ta-da!" She giggled at me. "What?"

She pointed at me, still laughing. "It's got your Daddy's face on it."

I looked down at the eyesore stuck to my suit. "When did he put that there?" I quickly tried to pull it off but I couldn't grip it too well with my gloved fingers.

"Here I'll do it!" She walked over and easily pealed the ridiculous sticker of my chest. I then continued to show here around the lab. "See there are some of the blasters and there is a ghost net shooter!" She quickly gazed in wonder as I pointed everything out. "My Daddy loves to bring me down here and tell me all about his new toys!"

I turned to her again and noticed she had wandered away to the hole in the wall. "What's this?"

I ran over to her. "That's the ghost portal. It's supposed to lead to the ghost's home, but Mommy and Daddy couldn't get it to work right."

"You can look at it for them."

I panicked at the suggestion. "No way! I'm not even allowed down here without Mommy or Daddy and they told me not to go near it."

She turned longingly at the portal and then back to me. "But wouldn't it be neat to see where ghosts live? If you fix it, your Mommy and Daddy couldn't stay mad at you." I thought on the idea for a little bit and nodded hesitantly. I really wanted to see it.

I slowly walked into the portal and traced all of the big wires that where all over it. I didn't understand what all of these were, or why they were there. My gaze floated around the inside until it fell on something I did recognize. I giggled to myself but Sam heard. "What's so funny?"

I reached up towards it. "Silly Daddy. He put the ON button in the inside." I was on my tiptoes and desperately reaching for the button only barely brushing it with my fingers. I then tried to jump a little and pressed it in enough to activate it. A loud whine was heard and the panels inside started to glow. "Huh?" I started to panic as the glow intensified and little jolts of electricity jumped from the sides. Before I knew what had happened everything turned white and then the pain hit. I had no idea you could ever feel this much pain. I hadn't endured for more than a minute before everything went black.

* * *

Next I felt a little aware. My eyes opening to nothing but blurs and shouts. I heard Sam scream and then a voice I didn't recognize shout back. I couldn't move but I didn't really have the motivation to try. I then felt an extremely warm hand on my arm. Whoever it was in the lab with us, now had me in his arms and I couldn't do anything.

I could feel myself being shook around and... something else. It was such a strange feeling I just couldn't place. Sam had stopped screaming now and the last thing I saw was a green blur before it went black again.

* * *

When I woke again it was cold, I mean really cold. I saw white all around as I gazed up at the sky. Snow was falling and I saw ice everywhere. As I opened my eyes more and felt more awake I noticed I was being carried by someone. They were cold but a lot warmer than the air around me. I looked up at them and fell into sheer terror. It was some kind of monster! He was furry, had fangs and big horns!

I squirmed and squirmed to try and get out of his grip but he held tightly to me. "Let me go!"

"Calm down little one, you're safe now."

I was extremely confused. How was I safe with a monster? "B-but you're a monster!"

He seemed amused at my remark. "Ha ha little one. You should not judge on appearances." I was about to question him again when I suddenly yawned. "Sleep more, little one, it will be a little while before we get back to the village."

Why was I so tired when I just woke up….? I don't get it… "But I…" I found my eyelids heavy and I lacked the will at the time to go against them. What does he want with me? That was the last thing to cross my mind before I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Is he doing okay?" "So far his status is stable. He doesn't seem to be harmed." I heard voices as I woke again. I could recognize one but the other I didn't. I lifted my arm to my face to shield it from the lamp that glared at me from the stand, next to me.

"Where am I?" I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes and stretching. I wasn't all that worried at the moment because I was still half asleep. I looked around the room groggily with my gaze falling to the hairy monster I remembered from before. I quickly gained my senses as I slowly backed away from him, falling off the bed I was in, in the process.

"Calm yourself little one. You still shouldn't move too much."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I rubbed the bump on my head. "M- my h-ead!" As the little boy I was, I cried.

Before I knew it I was lifted into the air by the furry monster. "Their, their little one. It will be alright." I tried to quell my sobs as I looked at him. He had a very warm smile and didn't seem so scary at all anymore. He held me close and rubbed my head with a claw that looked to be made of ice. I sobbed a few more times as he rubbed my back trying to sooth me.

"He's a halfa Lord Frostbite. We need to send him back to the human world before they come looking for him."

"I doubt that. Humans rarely step foot here aside from pure chance, but I do agree we should find his family." He held me away from him. "Little one, do you know where you dwell?" I thought it over but couldn't even grasp at what he was talking about. Dwell? His expression seemed worried when I didn't respond.

"Lord Frostbite, he might not know what you mean." The other furry monster then looked to me. "Little Danny, he means your house where you mother and father live."

I thought again about it and a feeling of emptiness swept over me as I not only couldn't remember that but I didn't understand the name. "Danny?"

He raised his brow at me. "Isn't that your name? I found it written in your suit."

My little mind raced as I tried to reach for the memories. "I-Is it?"

Both their expressions fell to worry. "Do you not remember little one?" I felt more tears well up as I realized I didn't remember anything they were asking. I began to sob more as the monster pulled me to him and pat my back for comfort.

"Hush, it will be alright." What's wrong! Why can't I remember anything. Mommy? Daddy? I didn't even understand what they were! Were they important? Was my home…. Somewhere else?!

"I doubt we'll have much luck finding his home at this point Frostbite."

"You're right. The Infi-map won't take him home unless he at least knows what his home is, and trying to search the human world will only cause panic."

"What do you suggest then sir?"

He stopped patting my back a moment and looked down at me with a sympathetic smile. "I believe it would be safest to just keep him here then. That Flizard may try to take him again, and I can only imagine what he wanted with the boy to begin with." He then raised me up again. "Little one, would you be opposed to staying here? We cannot return you with how things stand now, but we can at least keep you safe." I thought about what he said. It was a little confusing but I think he wanted me to stay here. They seemed nice enough and not as scary as I first thought. I hesitantly nodded. "Splendid. We should make arrangements."

"Are you sure Lord Frostbite? If he changes to his human form he could freeze here."

The one holding me smiled grandly, making his fangs visible. "Do not worry, I know just the thing to help with that. Besides, you saw the analysis yourself, he has far more in common with us than most other ghosts." I then felt my stomach twist and let out a small growl. "Ha Ha! If you are hungry little one, you merely need to ask." I hid my face in his fur as he addressed the other one. "I'll take him to eat. Can you have a room prepared near my quarters?"

"Aye sir!" He then placed his fist over his chest and bowed.

* * *

no one's pov

The large monster carried the boy, who was still curled up in his arms, out of the room and down the hall. "Perhaps, little one, you may come to call this place home. We are very sorry for your current problem and only wish to help." The little white haired boy looked up to the large FarFrozen, but remained quiet. As they made their way down through the cavern a light came into view.

The exit was in sight and the young boy sat up a little in his arms to see it. He stared wide eyed at the large snowy landscape before him and at the other large beasts that walked by. Frostbite looked down at the boy and his awestruck expression. He was certain, memory or not, that the boy had never seen such a sight in his life as a human.

He continued on through the snow and up to another cave opening. "Here is where we dine on normal occasions. Though we don't necessarily need the nourishment, it does help in many other aspects such as energy and stamina." The boy turned to him with a very confused face. There was no doubt to the boy that this snow monster spoke really weird. He didn't understand half of what he was saying at all.

They soon entered a large room that was filled with tables. "Alright Little One, I will leave you here and go and fetch some food." As the fury creature went to set the boy down he met resistance. The child's grasp was far stronger than he anticipated, as it remained latched to his fur.

"No!" The boy quickly buried his face in Frostbite's fur. A cross expression spread across the jolly monster's face. He could not force the boy to let go, not with what had been happening already.

He rubbed the small boy's back to comfort him. "It will be alright Little One." The boy's grasp did not loosen despite his comforting words. Frostbite was at a loss of what to do. Just as fate would have it, however, Permafrost had entered the room.

She was of a smaller frame than the others so far and had a very calm demeanor. "Greetings Lord Frostbite, Tundra sent me, saying you may need some help." She quickly sighted the boy who ducked back into the safety of Frostbite's fur. Her face quickly melted to that of a doting parent. "Oh! Well hello their little one. What is your name?" The boy neither responded nor moved.

Frostbite sighed before turning to her. "I'm sorry to say that he has amnesia and has no memories of who he is. Tundra was able to gather that his name is Danny but that is all we know. Unfortunately, that knowledge alone is not enough to find his home."

Permafrost's expression broke down into a sympathetic one. "He has been dealt a harsh hand indeed."

Frostbite turned to the boy still clutching his fur and picked him up again. "It is alright though, I promise to give him the best of care. If we ever do find his family, I hope he can be happy with the time he spent with us." He lifted the boy high into the air, and the boy smiled down at him. It was a simply adorable sight to Permafrost as she leaned her head on her hand. He lifted him up and down causing the little halfa to giggle.

"He's precious."

Frostbite then pulled him back into his embrace. "Yes, and I hope he comes to like this place." He then turned back to the female FarFrozen. "I would very much appreciate your assistance. You see, I need to get him some food but he refuses to let me go."

She clasped her mouth in a laugh. "He must be attached to you already. It would be my honor Lord Frostbite." She then turned and headed through a door at the other side of the room. Frostbite decided to take a seat at the nearby bench with the little halfa.

"Mr. Frostybity"

He looked down at the boy. "Ah, it is Frostbite."

The boy remained quiet a moment. "Frostyedbiter"

The jovial giant laughed. "It is alright Little One you'll get it."

The boy wore an adorable frustrated expression because he couldn't say the name quite right as is often a problem faced by small children and new words. "Frostybit!"

Frostbite proceeded to pat the boy's head. "You try too hard Little One." The boy smiled up to his holder and then tucked his face back into the fur.

* * *

Frostbite pov

It was only a few minutes before Permafrost had returned to the room with what looked to be a sandwich. She placed the plate on the table and saluted. "I hope it is to the boy's liking." She then sat down at the table with us.

"Here Little One, she has prepared some nourishment for you."

Permafrost laughed at me. I found it very odd, simply because I had never had that happen so spontaneously before.

"Oh, Lord Frostbite, he is a child. You must use simpler words for him."

I looked down at the boy and he was indeed confused. "Sorry Little One. I meant to say that she made you some food." His confusion faded but he still didn't make a move for the food. "What's wrong?" I saw his eyes jump to Permafrost and then back to me. Was it her? I guess he could be shy….

"Oh, I get it. No worries Lord Frostbite, I need to begin a routine patrol anyway." With that she left us alone in the dining hall. After she was out of the room the boy sat up and grabbed the sandwich. He took one ravenous bite after another, but he didn't say anything as he ate. Once finished the little tike leaned over my arm and yawned. He must still be tired from his long day, I better go and see how Tundra is doing with setting up his room. I once again picked up the young halfa and after a quick stop by my quarters, I found Tundra in a room just down the hall.

"How goes the set up?" The room was rather bare but it did have a bed and a dresser. There was also a large chest across the room. Light leaked in through a very high window.

"I didn't have much to go one with what human children have in their rooms so I went with some essentials. I even put bars on the side of the bed so he wouldn't fall out of it."

I inspected the room thoroughly. From what I could tell, he did a fine job. "Well done Tundra." He saluted me and then proceeded to exit the room. I glanced down at the drowsy boy in my arms. No doubt he had little idea of what was going on around him or the implications of his predicament. This poor little boy was now all alone in the world…. But wait…. He's not. Not really. He now has me.

I felt so much sympathy for the boy and at the same time it was more than that. With the little time I spent with him I found that I had grown attached to him. I gently placed him on the bed and this time he put up little resistance to being let go of. "It's alright now Little One. I'll take care of you." He smiled sleepily as I pulled the covers up.

I then remembered the cold. "Oh, right." I pulled out the little silver gauntlet. "Here you are little one. With this you will not turn human again until it is removed." Although I am hesitant to do this, it is for the best. He could never survive here for very long in his human state. I slipped it on his tiny wrist and it quickly shrank to fit. I then placed his arm under the covers as well and pulled them up to his head. "Good night Little One."

He smiled again and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Frosty…" He turned on his soft bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Regardless of whether anyone else likes it, I had fun writing this. I'm a big Frostbite fan so having him playing father figure just seemed so enticing ya'know? Anyway I hope at least a few people liked this and depending on the response I'll keep it going. If I get nothing, I'll just take this story down and finish it for myself. Well thanks to anyone who bothered to read it all the way through and I hope to post again soon though my other fics and my finals may prevent immediate posting. Please review if you care!=^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2 - Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Alright my lovelies I am so happy about the response this has gotten. 'throws flowers in the air' You asked and now I shall deliver! To anyone who has read any of my other stories you should know how I update but for all the newbies I shall tell you now! I UPDATE ON PRIORITY! That means that the more reviews a story get the more likely I am to update quickly unless outside influences prevent me. For really popular stories I could be updating twice a week just to give you an example. Anyway now that I have explained that I hope you enjoy!=^-^=**

**Ch. 2 - Do You Want to Build a Snowman?**

* * *

The morning came rather subtly in the ghost zone as usual, since it had no real sun. The green of the sky simply brightened and shined down through the little round window of the boy's room. The door slowly creaked as the large FarFrozen entered and he beamed at the sight of the sleeping tike. "Oh, Little One." He called in a hushed whisper. "It is time for you to wake!" His tone became louder but he still held it to a whisper.

He walked over to the side of the bed and watched over the stirring little boy. "Good morning." The boy squirmed under the blanket and he turned over to face the wooly beast before peaking his eyes open. He pulled up a hand out of the covers and rubbed one of his sleep filled eyes. "Hmmmm." Frostbite brushed the boy's hair out of his face. "I hope you slept well Little One."

The boy slowly sat up and the covers fell off, but as soon as they did he shivered. "C-cold…" The boy wrapped his arms around himself as he shook.

"I apologize Little One. Even in your ghostly form you will feel the cold. You have to only to get used to it." The FarFrozen lifted the boy out of his bed and into his arms. "Let us get some breakfast."

The boy nodded and curled himself up against the warm fur. "You're warm Frosty." The FarFrozen winced at the nickname given by the boy. It was rather cute considering it was a child to call him that but it dug at his pride a little.

As he made his way to the dining hall again they ran into Permafrost. "Good morning Lord Frostbite and little Danny!" She strolled up alongside them. "Heading to grab some breakfast?" She heard a low growl in response and turned to a red little halfa. She laughed slightly and proceeded into the cave with them. Once again Danny refused to let go of his furry guardian and Permafrost made haste to prepare him something.

"Oh Little One, I cannot be holding you all day you know." The boy simply stared at him quietly. The look he was giving Frostbite was so very pleading. He didn't want to have to be separated from the boy but he had duties to fulfill as the FarFrozen leader and he couldn't carry a child around for most of them. As Permafrost came out with another plate she listened to the exchange.

"Uh-uh!"

"You have to understand, I cannot stay with you all day."

The boy was tightly grasping at the FarFrozen's fur. "I wanna stay with Frosty!"

She laughed at the adorable nickname he had given her mighty leader. "I'm sorry to intervene but if you would require some quality time with him I could be of assistance. You could show him around and get him used to his surroundings. I would be more than happy to replace you for your patrol rounds, and your inventory check." She smiled to him as she placed the plate at the table.

Danny turned around in Frostbites lap to see the mush she put in front of him. He looked it over a bit before smelling it. Permafrost laughed at the child's strange gesture. "Don't worry it won't bite."

Frostbite laughed at that one. "I hope not, and I think I shall take you up on that offer." He looked down at the boy with a loving expression. "If he is to live here, he must learn his way around."

* * *

After breakfast Frostbite brought Danny back to his room and set him down where he immediately began to shiver. "Do not worry Little One, once your ice core matures you will no longer worry about the cold." Danny nodded even though he had no idea what he was talking about.

The large beast turned and pushed aside a door by the chest to reveal a closet. He pulled out a large white cloth and draped it around Danny. It was a cloak and it was very warm as the boy hugged it close to him. He smiled warmly at Frostbite. "Thank you Frosty!"

In response he beamed with joy at the small boy. He picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. "Come and I will show you around." They exited the room with haste.

* * *

"Cool!" Danny looked around in awe of the sight. Frostbite had brought him to the top of a large mound to overlook the village. "See, that is where we started, then there is the treasury, and that over there is the medical facility where you first woke up. A lot of the village is inside the many caverns you see below you."

Danny held tightly to Frostbite's horn as he looked around excitedly. "This place is so big!"

Frostbite laughed at the boy's wonder. "So it is, but please keep in mind little one, that the land outside our village can be dangerous. If you play outside here, please stay within sight of the village."

Danny looked high above his head at the swirling green mass that was sky in their realm. "Doors?" The many floating doors stretched across the sky in no specific pattern. "Ah! Those are other realms for those of the ghost zone. You need not worry about them for we are safe within our own realm." The boy continued to look up at them in wonder as Frostbite started down the hill.

As they made their way across the snowy field to the cavern of their quarters two FarFrozen approached with stern expressions. "Lord Frostbite we must talk to you!" One with doubled horns was the one to call out. "The perimeter was breached just now by one of the Flizards! They grow too bold!"

Frostbite's expression grew serious which confused little Danny. What's a Flizard he wondered. "I only wish I knew their aim. They wouldn't try to invade us without some sort of edge for they cannot stand this cold realm."

The one with the doubled horns nodded in understanding. "Of course lord Frostbite but we are investigating the scene and I believe you must come see it for yourself."

Frostbite looked to the boy perched on his shoulder and then to the FarFrozen before him and sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped then." He picked up the boy who obviously protested being moved and tried to set him down only to have him latch to his leg. "Come now little one, we talked about this before did we not?" He shook his head as he gripped the furry appendage tighter.

Frostbite sighed again but soon felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Worry not lord Frostbite, I shall watch over him." This other FarFrozen was a bit shorter than the one with doubled horns and reached down for the boy. He pulled a bit to no avail for the boy certainly had a firm hold on Frostbite's leg. "I'll get you to let go if I have to tickle you to do so." He then proceeded to do just that and focus on the boy's sides.

An adorable giggle was heard rising from little Danny as he squirmed trying his hardest not to let go. He didn't hold up long, however, and was wriggling in the snow swiping at his sides. "Stop it! 'giggle' That Tickles!" The FarFrozen was quick to scoop him up in his arms much to the boy's disapproval. "No! I wanna stay with Frosty!"

Frostbite gave him a sympathetic smile as he took a spot beside the other FarFrozen. "I am sorry little one but I cannot take you where I am going; you are far too little. Polaris will be sure to take good care of you while I'm away." Danny squirmed a bit more to get out of Polaris' grip while tears welled up in his eyes. A soft sob was heard from him as Frostbite hesitantly backed away. "I will come back, don't be sad."

Danny was losing control of his breathing as he continued to sob. "I don't want you to leave…."

Frostbite let out a sigh and approached them. He pat Danny on the head and gave him a smile. "Please just behave for Polaris, I'll only be gone a short while. I'll be back before you even realize it has been any time at all and I'm sure you can find something fun to do with Polaris in the meantime."

Danny gave a shaky nod as he sat back in Polaris's arms. "O-okay Frosty…. I'll wait."

Frostbite gave him another smile. "That's a good boy." He turned and left with the other FarFrozen and Danny watched in longing as they left his sight still sniffling.

Polar held him close as he turned for the cavern Frostbite was taking him to. "Buck up little guy, he said he'd be back so let's hang out until he does alright? What do you like to do for fun hmm?" Danny remained silent. Polaris frowned a bit at the boy's reclusive attitude. "Come now, there has to be something you like to do." Danny simply stayed silent as he clutched at his fur.

He closed his eyes and heard a far off voice. "_Hey Danny? You want to build a snowman?"_ He couldn't quite place where the voice came from or even who it was but he liked the sound of it. "Snowman…."

Polaris ears perked. "What was that Danny?"

He curled tighter into his fur as he responded. "I wanna build a snowman."

Polaris froze in his tracks as he scanned for a good spot. "Then that's what we'll do. Let me see… oh there we go!" He dashed over to a small mound of snow out of the way of others. "This will do nicely." He set Danny down in the snow and the boy looked around a bit, still holding the sour expression on his face. Polaris looked at him in confusion. "Are you going to start? I'm sorry to say that I'm not entirely sure what a snowman is, but I thought for sure it was made of snow."

Danny looked up at him in a bit of surprise. "You don't know what a snowman is?" He let out a giggle. "That's silly!"

Polaris smiled at his adorable face. "Then you show me then." Danny nodded as he picked up some snow in his hand. "First you gotta make a ball like this." He lifted the snowball to show him. "Then you have to roll it around in the snow and make it huge!" He started and soon the ball was almost the same size as he was.

Seeing the boy struggle to continue Polaris decided to help him along. "Let me help." He pushed the ball now and by the time Danny told him to stop, it was obviously taller than the tike.

"Now we gotta make another one!" He started another snowball and rolled it around until it was up to his chin. He stopped and rolled it up to the other one. "Put this one on top of that one please Mr. Po…. Polis"

Polaris laughed as he did as the boy asked. "It's Polaris, Po-lar-is."

Danny gave frown at the idea of struggling with another name. "Palamis….. Polaramis!"

He chuckled again at the poor boy's expense. "How about just calling me Polar hmm?"

Danny paused for a moment before saying it himself. "Pol…ar….. Polar!" He gave a smile as he found it sounded right.

"Splendid, Danny." He pat the boy on the head causing him to blush and renew his shyness.

He backed up and started making another snowball. "You gotta make one more."

As he rolled it, this one became much smaller than the rest. "Why are they different sizes?"

Danny giggled again. "Cause that's what a snowman is supposed to look like!" He lifted the smaller one and struggled to hand it off to Polar without dropping it. Polar took it and gently placed it on top of the stack.

When he looked back to the boy he seemed to be looking around for something. "What is it Danny?"

He shuffled a bit through the snow in his search dragging his cloak through it as well. "Gotta find some sticks, rocks and a carrot."

Polar scratched his head at the question of why he would need them for something made of snow but called him back over. "Come back here Danny, I will do my best to provide you with what you are looking for." Danny shuffled back with an expectant expression. Polar held out his hands and they glowed a blue color as ice formed in his palms.

They took on the shape of two tree branches only made of ice. "Will this do?"

Danny's eyes were wide as dinner plates as he awed what Polar just did. "Oh wow! You can do magic!?"

Polar chuckled at his immediate jump to that. "No, but I guess you have never seen a ghost make ice before have you?"

Danny took the ice sticks from his hands and marveled at them. "Cool!" He then reached up as high as he could and put each of the sticks through each side of the middle ball. Next he turned back to Polar in anticipation.

"Okay next was rocks right?" He quickly formed several stone shape ice pieces in his hands and gave a few of them to Danny. "What are these for?"

"You gotta make a face and some buttons!" Danny started to place his along the middle of the snowman. Polar took his chance to try and put on the face though Danny didn't approve when he looked up at it. "No Polar that's all wrong!" Danny hoped a bit to try and reach the face to fix it but the height quickly frustrated him. "Too high!"

Polar grabbed the boy under the arms and lifted him up so that he could reach. "How about now?"

Danny was quick to straighten up the ice stones into 2 eyes and a smiley face. "There!" He then turned his head to Polar. "Now we need a carrot!"

Polar held Danny close and let go with one of his hands to free it up. He made an icicle which he promptly handed off to the boy. "This should work yes?"

Danny took it happily and then Polar raised him in front of the snowman again so that he may place it. It was stuck square into the face of the snowman and Danny was ecstatic once it was finished. "Ta-da!" Polar set the boy down and he ran around his finished snowman in excitement. He stooped and held his stomach when he felt it growl.

Polar heard it too and decided they should get some lunch. "Hungry eh Danny? Come with me and we can get something to eat." Danny ran over to him and raised his arms up letting out a grunting sound. Though Polar was confused at the gesture at first he quickly realized he wanted to be carried. "Alright then." He swiftly picked him up and took him inside with him.

* * *

He was easily able to make him something he liked. Thought it was obvious that little Danny thought whatever it was, was too cold he didn't complain and ate it all the same. "Hello there little Danny." The two of them turned to see Permafrost enter the room. "I was half expecting to see Frostbite when I was told you were in here. Where do he go Polaris?"

"Diamond Dust took him to see where those weird markings were. Neither him nor I could make heads or tail of them and they looked to be of Flizard origin."

Her expression became serious as she joined them at the table. "They came here? They can't tolerate the cold here so why would they bother?"

Polar shrugged. "No idea but if they are trying then that means that is very important which could spell trouble for us. The last thing we need is to be stuck at war with them again."

Permafrost leaned on her propped up arm. "Why do they have to be such hot heads all the time?"

Polar looked down at Danny finishing his meal as he responded. "They're just stubborn in my opinion. They want things to stay the same like they were in the old days."

"That's an unrealistic ambition to say the least. Everything changes with time."

The two watched as Danny, who had now finished, yawned a bit in Polar's lap. "Surly you can't be tired already Little Danny?"

Danny denied it with what little energy he had. "Of course not…. Silly."

Another yawn escaped his mouth as he leaned back against Polar's fur. "Seems to me he's ready for a nap Polar. Young one's like him need the extra rest."

Polar picked up the yawning little halfa and held him up to see his eye lids drooping sleepily. "I guess I'll have to agree with you on that one Permafrost." Polar stood up with Danny cradled in his arms. "I'll take him to his room to sleep then."

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get another wonderful response. It is going to be a little slow start but in another chapter or 2 I'll do a time skip and he'll be a little older. That of course is when the real fun will begin! Until next time and please review.=^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ghost Powers

**Hi! I'm sorry to say this one took longer but that's because I had less reviews than last time so thems the breaks kiddies. Anyway I was looking up the shipping guide and was rather shocked I couldn't find an official name for the DP shipping of Frostbite/Danny Father/son. If anybody knows the official name please let me know, but if there isn't then I shall call it Frosty Phantom! I think it's rather fitting no? Without further adieu please read =^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Only the story is mine!=^-^=**

**Ch. 3 - Ghost Powers**

* * *

A few days past and Danny gradually felt comfortable in the snowy land of the FarFrozen. He knew several of them by name and was far more open to meeting new ones though he'd still prefer to stay with Frostbite if at all possible. This morning Frostbite went in to wake up the little halfa as he had taken up doing every morning.

He stepped into the room and with a lite whisper called his name. "Oh little one." He peeked over to the bed he was supposed to be sleeping in, but something didn't seem quite right. He walked further into the room. "Little Danny?" Upon further inspection of the bed he saw that Danny was nowhere to be seen. "Danny!?" He looked around in a panic hoping to spy the little boy already up and around.

He looked under the bed and even went so far as to check the chest but the boy was nowhere to be seen. He turned back to the door with panic still apparent on his face. "Little One!" He had his hands cupped around his mouth as he shouted next making his way to the door.

As soon as he made it to the doorway Permafrost stepped in. "What is wrong lord Frostbite?" She saw the worry on his face.

"I can't find Danny! Have you seen him at all this morning!?"

"What's all the yelling about Frosty?" They both turn to the source of the little irritated voice to see Danny sitting up in his bed.

Frostbite ran to him. "Where were you Little One!?"

Danny looked at him in sleepy confusion. "But I was just sleeping….. I was right here."

Frostbite turned to Permafrost in confusion and then turned back to Danny. "But I couldn't see….. you….." He face palmed at his own ignorance. "I can't believe I didn't think of that." He shook his head as he walked towards the little halfa.

"You shouldn't be surprised Frostbite."

He sighed as he picked him up. "I know, he just didn't seem to show any signs for the last few days."

Danny yawned as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "Whatcha talkin about Frosty?"

He gave him a semi-smile as he held him in his arms. "You became invisible Little One."

Danny looked at him in obvious confusion. "What's invisdable….. is it something bad?"

He shook his head at Danny and turned towards the closet to retrieve his cloak. "No Little One, it means you could not be seen." He still seemed quite confused as Frostbite set him down and placed on his white cloak. "Here, let me show you." He held up one hand plain for Danny to see and then it vanished.

Danny's jaw dropped in amazement as he moved around the spot where the hand used to be. "Wow! Is that magic!?"

"No, it is a standard ghost power. You can do it too Little One." His hand reappeared and he pointed towards Danny. "As a matter of fact you were doing it just before you woke up."

Danny's eyes went wide. "Really!?" Danny looked at his hand and squinted as he glared at it. He shook it around in frustration before turning back to Frostbite with a disheartened expression. "It's not working!"

Frostbite chuckled. "You'll have to practice Little One. How about I show you after some breakfast hmm?"

Danny jumped at that as he reached his arms up for Frostbite to carry him. "Yeah!"

* * *

The two of them stood in what appeared to be a small arena with weapons lining the circular area. Danny looked up with expectation as Frostbite willed himself completely invisible right before his eyes. "Awesome!" He ran around the area that Frostbite once stood trying to see from every angle. "Are you still there?"

He reappeared suddenly causing Danny to stumble back in surprise. "Of course I am Little One. Now it is your turn."

Danny looked at his hands again bit this time in more confusion than expectation. "But I don't know how."

Frostbite kneeled down and pat him in the back. "You have to think hard about it. Concentrate on your body being invisible and it will happen." Danny stared at them and soon began to shake in frustration. "No no, Little One. That is not the way to do it. You have to stay calm and focus. Glaring at your hands won't make them any less visible."

Danny furrowed his brow as he looked up at the FarFrozen. "I don't get it Frosty."

Frostbite motioned his hand in front of his face. "Just think about it. Think about not being seen by anyone. Just take a deep breath and what's most natural will come to you." Though he was still a bit confused he closed his eyes and took a deep breath just as he was told. A few minutes of silence past and Danny's brow became unfurrowed as a smile spread across his face.

Frostbite watched in anticipation but what he expected didn't occur, instead Danny began to float up in a rather ungraceful manner. He watched in a surprise as the little halfa floated even above his head but the minute he opened his eyes he fell back down like a rock right into Frostbite's arms.

"Whoa!" Danny took a look around him. "What happened!?"

Frostbite stood up completely as he smiled at him. "Well you didn't become invisible." Danny frowned and crossed his arms. "No need to be disappointed Little One for you did something else; you flew."

Danny turned his head to the side. "Flew….. like what birdies do?"

He nodded to him in response and motioned one of his hands about five feet off the ground. "You flew up this high all by yourself!"

Danny looked at the measure given to him and became instantly ecstatic. "Did I really! Wow, I didn't know I could fly! I'm like a superhero!"

Frostbite skeptically scratched the side of his face. "Well maybe to the humans, but all ghosts can fly I'm sorry to say."

That did little to dampen the mood of the excited little halfa as he jumped out of Frostbites arms and took the same stance as he did before. "I'm gonna do it again!" He stood still and let out another deep breath as a smile crept across his face. He seemed far more happy about flying than about being invisible and that was clear to Frostbite.

After a few minutes instead of Flying he started to fade from sight causing Frostbite to muffle his laugh. He had his hand clamped firmly on his mouth as to not distract the boy. Once he was completely invisible he heard a tapping sound as Danny let out a grunt. "I'm still on the ground!" He opened his eyes and he came right back into view. The frustrated expression on the little boy only made Frostbite laugh harder as he crossed his arms with a frown. "How come I didn't do anything this time!?"

He pat his head which was most unexpected by Danny. "Oh but you did Little One. This time you became invisible."

His disappointment was obvious. "But I wanted to fly!" He began to pout as he kicked hid foot, stumbling as he did so and landing on his butt.

Frostbite finally let out the laugh he had been trying to suppress. "Don't worry Little One you'll get it eventually."

Danny looked up at him with a small smile. "Promise?"

"I promise." He gave him another pat on the back before helping him up.

* * *

Frostbite had some duties as leader of the FarFrozen to fulfill so he left the little halfa in the loving care of Permafrost while he went off to preform them. She had taken him back to his room he started to play with a few small ice figures that Frostbite had made for him. She merely sat and watched as he lifted the ice dragon into the air like a some kind of rocket and he sun it around playfully. "Whoosh!" Once he found he was dizzy he stopped and wobbled a moment.

"Careful Little One or you'll fall."

Danny puffed out his little chest in confidence. "I won't fall cause I can fly! I'm going to fly through the sky faster than a rocket ship!" He then ran across the room with the toy in hand making rocket sound effects.

Permafrost couldn't help but laugh at his adorable antics. "How about a little snack hmm? I'm sure you must be hungry."

Danny stopped and was quick to nod. "Yeah!"

She stood up and headed for the door. "Why don't you stay here and I'll bring you something. Be careful while I'm gone okay?"

"Okay Miss Frosty!" Danny had taken up calling her that after having an even harder time with her name than Frostbite's. Of course the Lord of the FarFrozen could only laugh as someone else shared his fate in having an adorable nickname. Permafrost was quick to get over any issue she had with the name; after all, who could get mad at such an adorable little boy?

As soon as she left Danny got a bit lonely. The only times he'd been left alone since he got here were when he was sleeping so this was a rather new feeling for him. He looked at the dragon toy in his hand and then got an idea brewing in his head. He put it down next to a few others and took a calm stance in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath staying as clam as possible like Frostbite had told him. He must have been like that for at least five minutes which was an amazing amount of focus for a four year old.

As soon as he felt his feet lift off the ground a smile spread across his face but he stayed calm unlike his previous attempt. He must've been seven feet off the ground before Permafrost reentered the room and yelled in surprise at his antics. She immediately dropped the plat she had in hand and leapt to catch the little halfa who had been so distracted by her entrance that he began to fall.

She missed him unfortunately and he landed on his side just out of her reach. As he began to push himself up with his arms he let out a whimper and his eyes began to tear up. Permafrost was quick to come to his aide in picking him up off the ground. "Oh Little One are you hurt!? Where does it hurt!?"

Danny cradled his left arm against his chest as he started to cry. "Hush now Little One, I know where we can go to make it all better." She turned and dashed out the door as fast as she could and headed to the medical ward.

* * *

Upon arriving she almost ran right into another FarFrozen who was thankfully able to dodge in time. "Whoa Permafrost, be more careful!"

She turned back to him from inside the room. "Sorry Arctico but Danny hurt himself and I need to look at it right away! Who is the attendant today?"

He walked over to her with a look of worry. "Actually that's me. I'm filling in today, so I' will be happy to take care of it." He approached the small boy that Permafrost sat on a counter and reached for his arm. Danny jerked away, tears still streaming from his eyes. "Now, now Little One. If you want it to feel better you have to let me see it." Danny looked over to Permafrost who nodded calmly and he slowly let go of his wrist.

As he held it out for Arctico the FarFrozen began carefully feeling down his arm until he say the boy wince as he approach the wrist. "Hmm, it feels like a sprain to me, it doesn't appear to be broken." He rummaged through a cabinet just behind him and pulled out a tablet like device.

He held it out in front of Danny who looked on in curiosity. "What is that?"

He studied the surface carefully as he responded. "It's a machine that will allow me to look inside of your arm." Danny looked at his arm and then back to machine almost forgetting how much it had hurt before. "Yes, I do believe it is just a sprain. I'll just wrap it real quick." He turned and put away the device and started to rummage around for a bandage. Once he had found what he was looking for he was quick to wrap it tight around the little boy's wrist to ease the pain. "Just don't let him do anything strenuous with it and he should be fine in a couple of days."

Permafrost sighed in relief at the news as she picked Danny up of the counter. "Wonderful Arctico you have my thanks."

Danny waved his good hand at the FarFrozen. "Thank you Mr. Arco!" While Arctico looked at him in confusion Permafrost silently chuckled as she left the room with Danny in her arms.

As they continued down the hall Permafrost felt it was a good time to talk about what Danny had done. She looked down at him as he stared at the wrap on his arm. "Now Danny I hope you know I'm a bit disappointed in you for doing something so dangerous without supervision." She saw his face form a frown as he looked away from his hand. "I'm not mad at you okay, I'm merely wish for you to be more careful in the future."

Though he wasn't able to fully understand what she wanted, he knew she didn't like what he did and he felt bad. "I'm sorry Miss Frosty…."

"That's a good boy Danny. Now let's go get another snack. I dropped the first one earlier so were just going to have to make another one only you're coming with me this time." He still seemed sad but a small smile formed at her happy mention of his snack.

* * *

**Little halfa love all around for this one! Danny learned a painful lesson about doing dangerous things by himself but there's alot more for him to learn! I think I'll do a time skip for the next chapter so I hope ya'll look forward to it as much as I do typing it! Now remember ya'll more reviews equals faster updates, I believe the math is clear! Till next time ya'll!=^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4 - Snow Witch

**Hello kiddies! I am so happy with the response this has been getting that I'm uploading a new chapter! Thx for the reviews and those who reviewed my last chapter this update was cooked up fast just for ya'll so enjoy! I'm going into a short time skip with this one and a new character is revealed. They're important so pay attention! Danny was originally four so now he is five at the start of this chapter!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP!**

**Ch. 4 - Snow Witch**

* * *

"Oh Little One! It is time to wake up!" Frostbite entered the room and called out in his hushed tone. Peeking around the quiet room he quickly noticed that Danny was not in his bed like he's supposed to be. Danny had been making this a habit recently ever since he met a stranger who liked to try and scare others. The FarFrozen stood there in the middle of the room taking glances through his peripheral vision and of course he noticed the little patter of feet over his head.

The little halfa jumped down onto his horns and yelled, "BOO!" causing Frostbite show false cowardice. "Oh no! You scared me!"

Danny giggled as he sat on his head gripping each horn in his little hands. "Gotcha Frosty!"

He grabbed the giggling tike off of his head and placed him back on the floor. "You're getting better at this."

Danny smiled at him widely as he took the frosty giant's hand or his claw considering that's all his little hand could grip. "It's time for breakfast Frosty!"

"Oh is it?" With a grin of his own Frostbite pulled up Danny by his hand and took him into his arms. "Then we should make haste." As they made their way down the cavern to the dining hall Danny let out a few disgruntled coughs which in turn cause worry for the FarFrozen listening to them. "Still have that cough?"

The little halfa covered his mouth as he looked up at Frostbite. "Yeah, but I'm okay Frosty!" That did little to ease Frostbite's mind especially since he had been coughing since he awoke yesterday.

* * *

After Danny had eaten his morning meal Frostbite took him outside to play. It was rare that he had the chance to spend the day with the little halfa so he always enjoyed seeing Danny happy and playing when he did. Over the year the boy had spent in the Frosty wasteland these moments weren't often enough at least in the eyes of the fatherly FarFrozen.

As he placed him down in the snow Danny was quick to head off towards the small fortress of ice that Polar had built for him a few months ago. His cloak fluttered in the wind as he ran revealing his trademark black and white jumpsuit. It seemed strange to Frostbite that the boy had never grown out of it despite having grown several inches over the year. He climbed up the ladder on the side to get to the top and the first thing he did was jump on the slide on the other side.

It was his favorite thing to do aside from flying….. or trying to anyway. He never was able to stay airborne very long but Frostbite chalked that up to his childish lack of focus. What was also surprising is just how entertained he could stay most of the time even though he usually played by himself. The FarFrozen land was teeming with the yeti people but…. Sad to say there are no children among them…. Not for the time being anyway.

Danny climbed back up the ladder again to slide and as he sat down to go he started to cough again. He politely placed his hand over his mouth as he did so, but manners weren't what Frostbite cared about. Human children were very susceptible to sickness and he had yet to experience what to do in the case that it was any kind of severe. Sure he's had a cough before, maybe a small cold especially at first, but what if this isn't the same? What if it's serious!?

Frostbite furrowed his brow as he watched in worry, contemplating whether he should take the risk of letting him play outside. Danny came down once again and when he started another coughing fit Frostbite knew what he was going to do. A scooped him up immediately and carried him towards the cavern much to the little halfa's dismay. "Wait! I wanna play some "cough" more!" He once again broke down into a coughing fit.

"I'm worried Little One. You may be getting sick."

Danny grumbled a bit before responding. "But I'm okay Frosty!"

Frostbite hugged him close as they made their way down the hall of the cavern. "For now you are." He set him down just inside the boy's room. "Let's just stay inside today to make sure you stay that way." He smiled at the little boy with worry evident in his eyes. Danny could only pout as he turned and headed for his toy chest. As he opened the lid Frostbite could have sworn he saw the boy shiver which is something he hadn't done in a long time, at least not inside. The moment was fleeting as the boy quickly dove in for one of his ice toys but it was long enough for Frostbite's worry to deepen.

A knock was heard at the door at which both of them turned as it opened. "Lord Frostbite are you in here?" Tundra came through the door holding a square flat object that had pictures on it. "Reconnaissance has found another one."

Frostbite turned to Danny who was watching with curiosity as he covered his mouth from another cough. "Let's talk outside." They both made haste and closed the door behind them leaving little Danny to play about in his room alone. Outside the room Tundra handed the tablet to Frostbite who was going over the images in great interest.

"They were found only an hour ago."

Frostbite stroked his beard a bit. "But what are they for? Why put them here?"

Tundra shook his head. "We do not know sir. We have our best men looking into the subject as we speak."

Frostbite nodded. "Good and in the meantime destroy these marks as best you can. Whatever their aim is we want to deter it as much as possible."

Tundra slammed his fist into his chest in response. "Aye sir!" Frostbite handed him back the tablet but froze while doing so in realization. "Sir?"

"Shh!" Frostbite put his finger over his mouth and raised his ears.

"I can't hear anything sir."

Frostbite looked at in in worry. "Precisely!" He turned and ripped open the door as fast he could. What should have been the patter of Danny's feet as he played or his giggling from behind the door was instead silence. The sight that fell upon Frostbite as he entered made his heart sink. Danny was passed out on the floor with labored breathing and clutching his arms as he shivered.

"Little One!" Frostbite quickly kneeled at his side and placed his hand on the boy's head. His eyes went wide once had for he was burning up. "Tundra! We need to get him to the medical bay immediately!" He picked Danny up carefully before he hastily dashed towards their medical facility.

* * *

After placing Danny on the examination table Tundra started up a scanner to analyze Danny's condition. A large screen at the head of the room flickered on showing the outline of a small figure with several numbers beside it. "His temperature has gone from his standard 74 to 77.2 Sir."

Frostbite looked over the boy with discomfort evident on his tiny face. "This is more than a cold then…" Tundra nodded as he looked over the data. The next few hours consisted of them running various tests though with little result. With every new conformation came more confusion. You can't blame them though considering they had never treated a human before, least of all a human sickness.

"From all of our tests so far all we can tell is its some sort of infection."

"Yes and we have little to offer in the realm of human sickness….." Frostbite had both hands on his head as he racked his brain for an answer.

Tundra was relatively worried himself but more for his leader who was acting most out of character. He had never seen Frostbite so openly worried and almost terrified. He looked down at the child still sleeping on the table. He furrowed his brow as he thought to himself. All this over a little halfa child? Tundra himself had never really spent much time with Danny aside from watching over him on rare occasions. He had no overall attachment to his wellbeing aside from the fact he was a child.

Danny started to cough in his restless sleep causing Frostbite to snap out of his thoughts. "I don't know what else to do… except talk to her."

Tundra's eyes widened. "Her? Surly you don't mean…?"

"Yes." He turned to Tundra with a serious expression. "She is sure to know the answer and have something that can help."

Tundra stopped what he was doing at one of the monitors. "But you can't! She…. She wouldn't even show up if you called her!"

Frostbite looked at Danny with his steely gaze. "Yes but I must try. I can use the infi-map to locate her current residence."

"But the price!"

Frostbite turned to the door. "The alternative is far too high a price!" He ran from the room as fast as he could in hopes of helping Danny in time.

* * *

The Infi-map. One of the greatest artifacts of the ghost zone, and able to take its wielder anywhere they would want. It knows the location of every ghost, realm and portal within the spectral dimension and can even read your mind. It is with this map that Frostbite found the cavern he stood before now. Well within the land of the FarFrozen but still hidden so that it may not be found except by one who already knows where it is.

As he stepped towards the entrance the wind in the area picked up and thrashed against him almost as if it was pushing back or keeping him away. Frostbite would not be stopped so easily, however, and he marched forward with a will of steel. Upon breaking past the winds he found the cave to be shallow. There was an area near the back that had an opening in the ceiling where a calm sprinkle of snow was falling into what looked to be some kind of dish. "There she is then."

As he approached he heard a light whistle as a blue flam erupted inside the dish which for some reason didn't melt the snow at all. "What business do you have here Frostbite? You know that we have an agreement against the interaction of our people."

Frostbite clapped his hands together and bowed. "Forgive my intrusion Lady Glacia, but I require assistance of which only you can give."

It was silent again for a few moments before her voice echoed through again. "Does it have to do with that halfa you took in a year ago perhaps? I can see no other reason you would come back and bow at my feet."

It was obvious he was clenching his teeth at her pompous tone but he didn't moved from his pennant pose. "Yes….. he has grown ill and we have not the resources to treat him."

The air around the cavern seemed to swirl a little causing the blue flame to dance in response. "I will be happy to help him of course, humans are a fascination of mine but there will be a price as you know."

Frostbite was silent a moment before answering. "I will do anything you ask."

"Anything?! My dear Frostbite have you really gotten so attached to this boy that are willing to do anything?" Frostbite didn't respond but his silence was all that she needed. "Be thankful that I do not take advantage of this moment as I usually would. I will help him, but in exchange, I must be allowed to see him once his ice core fully matures."

Frostbite stood up with an evident look of relief on his face. "My highest gratitude Lady Glacia!"

"Be warned Frostbite! If you do not bring him to me I will come to the village myself!"

Frostbite's expression turned to confusion. "I would not go back on my word that is the way of the FarFrozen! But I must know what has you so intrigued about him?"

She laughed and it echoed through the cavern. "That is for me to know Frostbite and for you to find out. Let's just say fate has plans for him." With that the flame burst forth from the bowl and then slowly died down revealing a greenish powder where the snow used to be. "Give this to him immediately and he will be fine. I'm sure you can handle anything else that may happen. Should you require any assistance with the boy again please come. As long as it is for the boy there will be no price." The voice went silent and the light snowfall stopped. Frostbite was quick to create a jar of ice and pour the powder into it.

* * *

Upon his return the first thing Frostbite did was treat Danny with the powder. He mixed it in with some water woke the halfa who was now in some sort of cold sweat. "Little One please drink."

Frostbite laid his frozen claw on the little boy's forehead and a small smile appeared on his face. "That… feels nice… Frosty."

A smile spread across the FarFrozen's face at his words. "You have to drink this and it will make you feel better I promise." Danny struggled to sit up and when he saw he couldn't Frostbite was quick to give him a hand. "Here Little One."

Danny gripped the sides of the cup as best he could and took a sip though the minutes the stuff touched his lips he pushed it away. "Nasty!" He said with a low grunt.

Frostbite waved his finger to Danny. "Medicine doesn't have to taste good to help. Drink it all Little One." Danny furrowed his brow in pleading but quickly gave in when he saw the stern expression on Frostbite's face. He nodded and placed the cup up o his mouth again. Once he had it all down he pushed the disdainful cup back to Frostbite. "Good boy Little One." He laid Danny back down and scruffed his hair. "Now just rest and you'll feel better before you know it." Danny didn't have to be told twice as he already had his eyes closed.

"What is it that she asked for?" Tundra asked with a serious expression. All the FarFrozen know just how eccentric that particular woman was as she could ask for anything and that included your afterlife.

Frostbite gave a smile as he watched Danny's peaceful expression. "I banked on her curiosity for humans and it turns out I was right. She merely asked to see him when he was able to stay in her presence without freezing."

Tundra looked at him in confusion. "That's all?"

Frostbite nodded. "I know it seems strange and her motives for such a request baffle me too but you should know that she is not the malicious type as her reputation would have you believe. She is, however very eccentric and that can come across to people as malicious. I do share your wariness though when it comes to dealing with her."

Tundra nodded in understanding. "Then I guess we only have to wait and hope she wasn't in a whimsical mood." He then turned back to the monitor to see Danny's temperature, which had risen to 78 while Frostbite was gone, now read to be 76.3. "And it seems it isn't."

Frostbite looked at the readings in intrigue. "The medicine couldn't be fighting the infection that fast could it?" He took a closer look at the readings and gasped. "Oh no!"

Tundra came around to see for himself. "What is it sir?"

Frostbite slammed his fist onto the monitor. "His ice core is awakening! This temperature drop isn't from the medicine at all!"

Tundra looked wide eyed at the screen. "But it is still far too underdeveloped! What could have-"

"The fever did it if I had to guess! It awakened to help preserve Danny's life."

Tundra turned to Danny who was still asleep on the table. "His ice core awakened as a subconscious effort to say his life?"

* * *

**Ah! it's a cliff hanger! What will happen to our poor little halfa now!? Sorry but its in my nature to keep people on the edge of there seats when reading my stories. If you don't want to wait all you gotta do is review! More reviews equals a faster update my lovely readers! Any insightful guesses as to what this could lead too are welcome!=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5 - Practice Makes Perfect

**Hey everybody! Sorry about it taking awhile but now that my other stories are back I needed the extra time to work on it. I also want to apologize ahead of time for the shortness of this chapter, but I was able to get everything I wanted across. I will not bore you anymore with excuses so read on!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: DP isn't mine!**

**Ch. 5 - Practice Makes Perfect**

* * *

They spent hours in the medical room trying everything they knew to control the release of the icy energy. They may have had next to no answers when it came to human illness but ice cores are something they specialized in. Frostbite eventually came out with the little boy in his arms and Tundra just behind him. "He's alright for now, but now that it has awakened, it's power will only increase."

Tundra closed the doors behind him. "Would you like me to prep a de-icing chamber for emergency's sake?"

"Yes…. That would be a wise idea Tundra. Meanwhile I'm going to put him down in his room." Tundra nodded and they both continued in separate directions. Frostbite held the boy close as he walked, smiling down at him. "Oh Little One, how glad I am that you are okay."

"Lord Frostbite?" He stopped and saw Permafrost approaching from his right. "Is it true?"

Frostbite rolled his eyes a bit as he responded. "You're going to have to be more detailed if you require an answer."

Permafrost was instantly embarrassed by her mistake and corrected herself. "Oh sorry. Is it true that you took the Infi-map to find the Snow Witch?"

He nodded and looked down at the sleeping halfa. "Yes and I am certainly glad that I did."

Permafrost followed his gaze and dashed up to see little Danny asleep in his arms. "Oh! What happened to him?!" F

rostbite put his finger over his lips. "Shhhh! He is asleep now." She nodded in response and he continued. "He grew ill from his cough yesterday and given our lack of experience with human illness I had no choice but to ask her."

Permafrost shook her head. "But surely the price was steep."

Frostbite gave a hushed chuckle. "Actually it was surprisingly light, something I counted on given her intrigue of humans in general." He then raised his brows in realization. "Oh, could you take this back to the treasury for me?" He pulled off a scroll from his waist and handed it back to her.

She slammed her fist into her chest in response. "No problem sir." She then made haste with her task and Frostbite continued on to the young one's room.

As he placed him in his bed he looked over the bracelet on his small arm. "I could scarcely imagine how bad this could have gotten had you somehow turned into your human form at all."

* * *

Danny awoke with a shiver and instantly curled up under his covers. "C-cold!" No matter how much he bundled himself he just couldn't seem to get warm. "Frosty! F-frosty!" He cried out as he shivered hoping his furry guardian could alleviate his distress.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for Frostbite to answer to the boy's call. "Little One, are you alright?!"

He stood beside his bed and watch in worry as Danny shivered. "It's c-cold Fr-frosty!"

Frostbite sighed. "I'm sorry Little One but I cannot do anything about that. You on the other hand can." He picked him up and left the room, not even bothering to grab the young one's cloak. "Your ice core is developing prematurely you see and only you can put any true stop to it."

Danny looked up at him in confusion, giving no further response to what he was told. Frostbite sighed at that reaction. He had never been all that good at explaining things the Danny. Permafrost seemed to be the best at figuring out how Danny's mind works so far. "I'm going to show you how to stop it alright?" Danny continued to shake in his arms as he nodded.

* * *

Frostbite brought him to a large arena, the one where they had been training Danny's other powers over the year. He set him down in the snow and took a few paces back. "Now Little One, I know this will be hard, but I need to concentrate on that cold feeling."

Danny stared at him like he was crazy before he started to shiver wildly again. "B-but its c-cold Frosty!"

Frostbite shook his head at the boy. "I know but if you want to control this power you have to confront it! You have to make it stop!"

Danny looked down at his hands which were still shaking along with him. "I'm doing this?"

"Yes Little One and if you want it to stop you have the power, now concentrate!" Danny gripped his arms again as he closed his eyes in concentration. Frostbite gave him a few minutes before he started his guidance again. "Now I'm sure you feel this cold spot in your chest." Danny nodded as he continued to concentrate. "You're cold because you're holding it in now. I want you to try and cover it up! Let it build until it has nowhere to go but out!"

Frostbite took a few more paces back as Danny seemed to shake more in frustration than cold now. Though it took him longer than expected Danny was eventually enveloped by an ice blue glow covering even the area around him. "Good Little One keep it up!" The glow expanded and in a yell of frustration Danny threw his arms up causing the energy to lash out in all directions. He opened his eyes and started to breath a bit heavy as he placed his hands on his knees.

Frostbite ran over to him holding one of his arms. "Well Little One are you cold?"

Danny stood fully up and realized he wasn't cold at all. "No….. I'm not. I'm not cold even a little bit Frosty!"

Frostbite smiled down at him. "Good to hear then."

Danny looked up at him curiously. "What's wrong with your arm Frosty? Did you hurt yourself?"

Frostbite shook his head. "Well no…. It got frozen while I was blocking your ice energy."

Danny gave him a very guilty expression as he ran over and latched onto his leg. "I'm sorry Frosty! I-I didn't mean to honest!" He dug his head into the furry leg and tears started to form in his eyes.

Frost bite patted his back in comfort. "It is quite alright Little One. This isn't the first time someone has accidentally frozen another while training their ice powers. You just need more practice." He then reached his hand back up to steady his frozen arm. "Let's go and I can have this fixed up in no time at all."

Danny followed while wiping the tears from his eyes. "So I can make ice?" He asked in a sniffle.

"Yes, though you won't be very good for the time being. Everything takes practice you know. We were able to slow down the development of your ice core so it wouldn't overwhelm you." Danny once again looked on in confusion at least at the last part. Frostbite noticed out of the corner of his eye and sighed again. He's going to have to ask Permafrost to explain it better later. "What you should just concentrate on for now is how you felt back in the arena alright?"

Danny looked up to him. "You mean letting out the cold feeling?"

Frostbite nodded with a smile. "Yes, exactly. For the time being you'll have to do that every so often until it becomes second nature. That means you'll do it as easily as walking like you are now."

Danny took a moment to think about it before saying anything. "And then I'll be able to make things like you and Polar!?"

"Yes, and you'll only get better. You may even give him a run for his money in the Ice Trials one day." Danny jumped at that. He remembered watching the competition just a few months ago and how cool each of the contests was. Polar was one of the best at crafting with ice in all of the FarFrozen.

"You really think so!?" Danny said as he dashed forward in excitement.

"Of course Little One, but remember that all things take some practice." Frostbite was now wondering if the boy was even listening as he ran around with his arms out like a plane. Frostbite knew that the boy would have to practice every day in order to keep the ice core inside him in check until he came to fully control it.

* * *

That is of course how the boy's days pass in the land of the FarFrozen. He would wake up and as soon as he had his breakfast someone, usually Frostbite, would bring him out to practice his control. Of course the boy jumped for joy every time he was able to do it without accidentally freezing someone, but accidents do happen. Danny of course, apologized every time he did happen to freeze someone and would cry every time that someone was Frostbite.

They days almost seemed to blur together for the two of them. Due the boy's training he was able to spend much more time with him much to his own delight. That didn't stop him from doing his duties of course as matters did come up that he had to leave the boy to attend to.

Danny didn't mind, however, he was very understanding of the things that Frostbite had to do as leader, though he didn't really know what he actually did. He knew Frostbite would return when he had finished and that was enough for the little halfa who's patience gradually improved with time.

The two seemed almost inseparable at least to the vigilant Permafrost. She took a lot of delight in watching the two of them practice in the arena together. It seemed to her that an obviously paternal bond was forming between them and everyday it only grew stronger.

* * *

**Alright there we go kiddies. I warned you it wasn't very long but at least its not a cliffy! BTW if anyone is curious about the Ice Trials thing I mentioned I have another fic that tells about it. Its on hiatus due to lack of response but It's got enough posted for you to get an idea of the competition. Anyway please review my lovely readers and who knows just how fast I'll post again! It all depends on the response!=^-^=**


	6. Chapter 6 - Flash Back

**Hi, sorry it's been awhile but I was having a bit of trouble with where I was going with this one. I decided to make this run over to the next chapter, mostly because I erase a portion of it and I like cliffies, so be warned. Anyway I hold you back from the little Danny cuteness no longer.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I like to think I at least don't look like a man.=^-^=**

**Ch. 6 - Flash Back**

* * *

It was like this that another few years passed in the winter wonderland as the young halfa grew to the age of seven. He now had almost complete control of his powers due to the daily training given to him and he even grew to enjoy his sessions in the snow. Polar was with him today as they stood at the top of a large snowy hill overlooking the village. Danny looked over to the village while holding his hands out in front of it as if to squish it between his palms. "It's so small."

Polar laughed as his adorable little display. "Yes at least from this distance, it is. Come now Danny, we should keep moving." D

anny turned and hurried after the FarFrozen. "So what are we doing anyway?"

Polar turned to him with his brow raised. "Curious are you?" He stopped and crouched to match eye levels with Danny. "Since Frostbite will be busy today and you cannot do your next exercise without him I've decided for us to take a little break. We're going to someplace special."

Danny beamed with excitement. "Oh! What kind of place!? Is it your secret base or something!?"

Polar stood up and laughed again. "You could say that, but it's not really a base."

They continued through the snow and after thirty minutes or so Danny was about to jump out of his suit in anticipation. "Aww come on, are we there yet!?"

"Come now Danny, you must have patience. Isn't that what Frostbite is always telling you?" Danny's face fell to a pout which only cause a grin to appear on Polar. "I guess I can only expect so much from a little one like you eh?" He then turned and punched a rock face just to his left. The snow piled up fell to reveal a large cavern.

"Cool!"

"But the coolest part is inside."

Danny followed him inside with haste and almost tripped over several fallen icicles due to the low light. "Polar! I can't really see!"

He heard a laugh from the shadows before a beam of light appeared beside the now visible Polar. "Sorry Danny, but I'm sure you will grow accustomed to dark places after you do as much exploring as me."

Danny carefully stepped over the ice and made his way over to Polar. "So what's so cool in here?"

"Wait a minute and I'll show you." He held out his hand and blue energy started to build in his palm. It soon formed a diamond shaped crystal which he placed on a broken stalagmite. The light that was shining down on the crystal broke into a spectrum of colors as it filtered through.

Danny stared in open mouthed amazement as the walls were bathed in the dancing light. "Amazing!" He looked around at the now illuminated cavern and his eyes fell on two lights in particular. One was a large bright orange while the other was a smaller teal. At first he seemed confused as he looked at them but then he found himself approaching the wall out of curiosity.

"Is there something wrong Danny?" He didn't respond as he continued to approach the wall. His blank stare conveyed no emotion as he stopped and place his hand on the cavern wall. "…Danny?"

He now had both hands on the wall each one on one of the lights. "….. Where…. Are…." He didn't finish before he suddenly crouched down holding his head. Polar ran over to him immediately to see the tears well up in his eyes.

He pat Danny's back. "Calm down Danny, they're just lights." Danny shook his head violently as he cried harder.

"NO! I KNOW…..! ITS….. I KNOW…!" His cries faded to a whimper as passed out in Polar's arms.

"Oh dear….. What happened?" He was panicked as he took him up and headed back towards the village.

* * *

_ Danny woke up in a familiar room though it wasn't the one he was accustomed to. It had glowing stars on the ceiling and posters of rockets on the walls. He looked down to his blankets and even they were not what he remembered falling asleep in. I door creaked open and a young woman popped her head through crack. Danny couldn't seem to make out her face…. _

_It was like it was fuzzy or something, but he was able to hear her. "Oh Danny are you alright?" She came over to the bed and even at this close distance he couldn't tell too many details on her appearance. She appeared almost like a fuzzy teal person. "Did you have a bad dream?" _

_He suddenly felt himself being lifted up but when he tried to cry out in protest no sound came out. She pat his back and laid his head on her shoulder which for whatever reason, made him feel….. safe? It was a warm feeling and then she started to hum. The warm feeling grew as he felt his eye lids grow heavy. Whoever this person was he liked them, and he knew them…. Somehow he knew this person but couldn't place exactly where or who they were. "It's alright now Danny, just sleep."_

_ He let out a yawn as she placed him back down on the bed. "Mommy needs to go back down stairs to help Daddy, so sleep tight." She tucked in the covers and quietly headed towards the door. She took one final peek inside before closing the door and the glow from the ceiling stars grew brighter._

* * *

"Don't worry Lord Frostbite he should be fine." Tundra looked over some papers as he headed through the door to Danny's room. "I will finish the inventory if you wish to stay here."

Frostbite nodded as he looked over the boy. "I would be most grateful for that Tundra." Without another word Tundra left leaving the two alone. Frostbite sat on the edge of Danny's bed as he watched him sleep peacefully. When Polar had burst into his meeting with the border patrols holding an unconscious Danny, a wave of dread over took him. He had him in the medical ward in a matter of minutes without any hesitation at all.

He could never accurately describe the relief he felt in learning that Danny would be okay. Now though, begs the question of what exactly happened? Polar had told him about his episode in the cavern. He seemed to be trying to say something before grabbing his head and collapsing. What could it have been? He seemed fine all morning and hadn't really been sick very recently, so what was it?

He saw Danny roll over under his blanket and one of his hands came out stretched out over him as if reaching for something. He reached one of his icy claws over to it causing Danny to grip it immediately. Frostbite was relieved to see Danny's face relax as he remained asleep. "Mommy….. Daddy….." He let out in a weak and sleepy breath.

Frostbite's eyes widened in realization. He must have had some sort of flash back and the rush of memories was too much for him. Danny continued to grip the FarFrozen's outstretched claw and pulled it closer. Of course the thoughts of worry were also due to the fact that he had become attached to the boy and didn't want to let him go.

The reality of it was that if Danny did remember, then they would have to bring him home. He does belong with his family if at all possible. Frostbite sank down to the floor leaving his claw well within reach as to not wake the boy and thought to himself. He was conflicted about it. He would be both happy and sad with whatever actually happened, but….. which would he regret more? Letting him go or keeping him? A sigh escaped the frosty giant's lips as the tug-of-war within his mind continued.

* * *

Come morning Danny awoke with a tapered yawn. While wiping the sleep from his eyes he looked around the room. He was a bit off today mostly due to the fact that he rarely woke up himself. Someone had always come in and wrestled him out of bed one way or another. The first thing he noticed out of place was the large furry lump on his floor beside his bed.

Apparently Frostbite had fallen asleep with his thoughts last night but the boy could never have known that. He crawled along his bed until he could reach out for the twin ice horns adorning the FarFrozen's head. "Frosty?" He pulled himself closer and leaned over his head. "Whatcha doin sleepin on the floor?" He didn't stir or appear to hear the boy's question at all so Danny waved his hand in his face. "Hello! Frosty!?"

When that failed to get his attention Danny decided to pull up one of his eye lids startling the poor FarFrozen. "Wha!?" He fell to the side causing Danny to fall forward and into his lap. "Little One?"

Danny righted himself to a sitting position inside the furry lap and looked up to Frostbite. "You were sleepin in my room Frosty." He had his little smile wide as he leaned back against the snow white fur.

"Oh…. It seems I fell asleep. I do apologize if I was the one to wake you."

Danny shook his head. "No I woke you Frosty."

Frostbite smiled at the boy and then looked over to the clock and saw he was already late for patrol. "Oh dear it seems I slept in." He stood up while gathering Danny in his arms as he did so. "I must hurry on to my duties for today Little One, but we shall have practice in the afternoon alright?"

Danny frowned a bit but nodded. "Okay…"

He set him onto the floor. "You should run along and get some breakfast." Just as he reached the door he turned back to the boy. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Danny looked at him in confusion. Yesterday filled him with a cloudy fuzzy feeling like a fog. The furry giant cracked a small smile. "It's alright... just forget I said anything."

After Frostbite left the room little Danny decided he would go and get some food like he was told. He was happy to find Frostbite in his room so early thinking they would play but he misunderstood. After all, Frostbite had lots of important duties as the leader of the FarFrozen... though he did seem weird today.

* * *

After Breakfast it was Permafrost who took him out to play. She was his second choice to any of the FarFrozen when it came to playing, with Frostbite being his first of course. She took him out to an area with fresh powder so that he could build in the snow with his powers easier. He scrounged up a pile of snow to make a small hill and then stood atop it. "Okay now watch Miss Frosty!"

He thrust his hands down onto the snow and it slowly froze over with ice. Permafrost clapped for his show of skill once he had finished. He then jumped down and proceeded to make a hole in it by moving the ice out of the way. Once his makeshift ice tunnel was complete he made a small pole out of ice and jammed it on top. "Lookie see! I can make my own ice castle!"

Permafrost gave him a smile and clapped again. "Well done Little One. I'm sure Frostbite would be proud of you."

He danced around it like a little black and white ball of energy. "I can do more than that!" He then ran over to the bottom of a hill. "Can we go sledding? Huh, can we? I wanna show you a trick that Polar taught me!" S

he nodded in approval. "Alright then, that hill over there should be good."

He dashed in the direction of her pointed finger and arrived at the top long before her. "Hurry up Miss Frosty!" He waved her to hurry up, but she kept going at her normal pace.

"The hill isn't going anywhere you know." Once at the top, Danny tried to make the sled but it wasn't big enough for the both of them so Permafrost provided one. Danny seemed a bit disappointed that he couldn't make one, but became happy once again when Permafrost gabbed him and placed him in the front. "Ready Little One?"

"Yeah!" As they took off down Danny held on tight to the sled with Permafrost keeping a good hold of both him and the sled. As soon as their speed hit its max, Danny raised his arms up like he was on a roller coaster. "WOOOOO!" He then held them out in front of him. "Okay, here we go!" He blasted some ice in their path and it made a curved sheet which caused them to turn right when they hit it. He did it again and they swerved left.

Permafrost was very impressed he was able to do that and not produce enough for a sled, but him being a child, it seems more fitting he would be more wild with his ice. After a few turns they jerked left and right into a large pile of collected snow. They both let out yells as they snow piled over them and the sled. "Well that was indeed fun Little One." She said as she dug through the snow. "But I think you need to pay more attention to where you are going next time."

She yanked him up by the collar of his cloak and brushed the snow off of him. He let out a giggle as he noticed the snow piled on her head covering her horns and pushed it off. "Well thank you Litt-" Suddenly the snowy hill moved and more snow fell onto them. "What was that?" Permafrost shook the new snow off of her and stepped back with Danny.

Danny of course wanted to check it out, but Permafrost was responsible enough to keep him back. As the snow fell more, patches of green fur became visible and a paw fell down through the snow. "Seems we have an intruder Little One so stay back." She formed an ice lance as the large creature poked its head from the snow and let out a growl.

* * *

**Okies people that's that. Hoped you like it and will say so in a review. For anyone who liked it, the scene with cave a lights was a reference to Bolto. Also, they seemed to have had a little run in with a fuzzy cranky ghost, wonder who it could be? Please review if you liked it or have questions.=^-^=**


End file.
